The Lost Legend
by Hitaiga
Summary: Link is forced to grow up quickly after his grandmother is killed by Ganondorf. As Link flees from the chaos, Ganondorf is seeking a power far greater than his to manipulate. What is Ganon after and can Link stop him before its too late.
1. Prologue

I went ahead and rated this T for the violence. I plan on using no language, though that might change depending on how the story develops. I was working on this story in anticipation of Twilight Princess and have used various characters and enemies from the Zelda franchise while at the same time incorporating my own. This particular story will attempt to break the common notion in the Zelda universe, and I hope to tell it well and I also hope that you enjoy this. If I get a certain character wrong or it isn't canon, please correct me and I will make changes accordingly. There is a lot of detail, so any minor ones might slip through. Thank you for reading this and please enjoy the story.

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Legend

Prologue: The Nightmare of Destiny

Heroes are born and made; villains are rejected by their ideals. Both are closer by the uneasy fate of the gods. A hero is a villain and a villain is a hero, both fighting for what is right in the eyes of chaos and order. When the gods left this edict: Order our chaotic remains into a whole and control our very power. If it's in the hands of purity, light never sleeps. If greed holds it, then the world will be his. If left in the hands of another, then the gods decide the fate of the world. This is a forgotten legend only remembered by those who were there to bear witness to the fate of Hyrule.

Lightning flashes and water pour from the heavens. A young lad, dressed in green on his knees in despair. A young girl lied on the ground, not moving. In front of the boy, a man in black with the hair of blood and fire. Skin of the impure green fields of hyrule covered the man. Holding a long broad sword, he swings at the boy…


	2. Chapter 1 Joining the Army

Chapter One: Joining the Army

He awoke gasping for air seeing the familiarity of his room. His sapphire eyes flooded from the haunting nightmare. He stretched over the bed and rubbed his eyes of the tears. He walked out of his small room and saw his grandmother. She was old as the land itself, aged greatly from head to toe. She had calm eyes that barely show. Her grin warmed Link as he saw her standing next to the window.

"Did you have the nightmare again?" she asked with a low and peaceful tone.

"Yes," as he shook his head. A single tear remained sticking to his cheek as it tried to fall.

"Let me tell you of a boy of long ago, who had similar nightmares. Long ago, before stories were told. A sea of emerald battled the fiery blood that cursed this very land. In a high tower of a floating castle, no one dared to defy such a wretched king, one who controlled much power at his hand. The boy, possessed courage of the gods, battled the immortal king, sealing him with the sword only wielded by one. Before the boy, no one could up bring the sword from its slumber.

"Really?" Link said as his eyes widened.

"Yes. And he became famous throughout the land. It just could happen to you, Link. Please tend to the cuccos."

Link walked to the door, opening it. The warm sun blanketed the ground and everything on it. The green reflecting the light, and a small cloud rowed above. Link walked over to the gate pulling the latch so that the door could be open. A few small white cuccos came out pecking at the food the rained from Link's hand.

The old woman came out to watch over Link. She rested near an oak, protected in the shadows. _I just hope he can be the one to stop the evil that has spread. The air feels unnatural, and I am afraid I cannot wait any longer in telling him._

The ground soon became covered in the shadows, and the old woman looked into the sky. A giant bird flew overhead covering the sun. This was larger than any of the rocs that flew around the farm. "Link! Come over here a minute. Your nightmares are a vision of what is to come. The neighboring lands are uneasy, ready to battle one another. All because of what the winds say. Link, get the horses out of the barn to exercise. After that, hide inside. I feel some terrible evil wanting us involved. If anything were to happen, I have entrusted your safety to the Forest Spirit. Their shadows will hide you from the eyes of evil. They dwell just south of here."

Link ran over to the barn. The wood was worn from wind and rain. Horses neighed upon his arrival, all eager to run about in the field. All, except Epona, a quiet horse that Link grew up with, waited patiently for the boy.

"Epona. I may need you today. Grandma said something upsetting, and her wisdom is very sensitive to the darkness in the hearts of men."

Epona neighed in response and quickly joined the other horses in playing in the field. Link headed for the house. Getting inside, he crouched down beside the bed from the eyes of those who would enter. A thunderous boom sounded out the window. Link jumped out of from the side bed only seeing an orange glow against the black sky. Link saw his grandmother on her knees in front of a great black horse. On top, was a man, taller than any he had ever seen, with green skin and fiery hair.

"Woman!" He roared. "Is there anyone else here?"

"No, there isn't," she replied calmly.

"Liar!"

"I mean it. I run this ranch all by myself."

"Burn the house and take the horses. I know the boy is here."

A piggish creature on two legs, held a torch in its thick hand. The flame danced about wanting something to consume. As the creature lowered the torch, embers quickly jumped onto the house, quickly covering it a great glow.

"No, LINK!" the grandmother cried.

"So, there was someone in there after all," He laughed.

Link jumped out of the window and stood there. The fire ravaged the small building quickly reducing it to a pile of ash.

"So, you think you could hide from the great Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo? Listen, I am raising an army to overtake Hyrule and want you to join. If you join, I'll leave your grandmother and horses alone. So, what will it be? Join me or watch your ranch, horses and grandmother be no more?"

"I guess I have no choice," he said with his head down.

"That's what I thought. Someone give him a sword and shield, so he can fight. I want to see if he can survive in this army," Ganondorf laughed

Link was handed a wooded sword, and a broken shield, only big enough to stop a small blade. He stood, wondering who he would face to prove his worth inside the army.

"Your opponent will be a moblin. YOU!" he pointed to a piggish like creature that had just burnt the house.

The piggish beast walked up, grasping a spear. He twirled the spear in a circular like motion, pulling his arm back, then in the same motion lunged toward Link, thrusting the weapon. Link rolled to his right, side thrusting the splintery blade across the moblin's side. The moblin knelt in pain. Link, quickly took his shield and swung it, bashing it into the moblin's skull, knocking him on his back.

"Finish your opponent, Boy!"

Link stared at the moblin for a moment, before taking to the air. As he came down, he pointed his blade down thrusting the blade into the chest of the moblin. The moblin screeched as the blade slowly sunk in, and blood slowly fell onto the land. Link stood up, looking over his kill

"Very impressive, boy. You might be able to survive in this army. Heh heh heh."

"Link! No. This is the man of evil that I sensed. Take the sword and run. Do not join his cursed army! He is the one trying to take Hyrule and you are…"

"Quiet, woman!" he exclaimed as he took his sword and thrust it into her back.

"Grandma!" Link cried. He froze, staring as she struggled to finish, but all she could do was gurgle up some blood before falling over in front of Link.

Water filled up in his eyes again and he fell to his knees. He stared at Ganondorf, who stared back coldly. "It doesn't matter, boy. You have nowhere to go or no one to go to. So, this is your final chance, join or face the same fate as that old hag.

"No!" Link said defiantly. He quickly took two fingers and placed them in his mouth to whistle. Epona galloped up to Link, placing her head carefully between his legs to lift him up.

"Get that boy! I don't care what it takes!"

A handful of moblins set out scouring the land. They sniffed the air furiously and quickly gave chase to Link's scent. As they chased Link, Ganondorf searched the land, and saw the farm was a valuable training camp.

"Moblins! I want you to remain here. Train any volunteers and prisoners willing to join us. Turia, I want you to come with me. We must return."

A young, woman rode up beside Ganondorf. Young and beautiful, her dark tan skin radiated light from her cold eyes. "Yes," she said in a stern tone.

"That was the man from my nightmares. But, in the nightmare, it was a young woman, not Grandma who was laying there," Link said as they galloped to the edge of the woods far enough ahead the moblins speckled the horizon. Hurrying off, he bid farewell to Epona. "Girl, I must leave you for now as the forest is too thick for you to enter. Please, go now, and if I ever need you, I will call for you." Epona neighed, watching as Link entered the forest. The forest was tall and thick. It knew neither of light nor of shadows. He rushed in, hiding amongst the trees that stood together, shielding those from the outside. "Please, Epona. You have to go before they get here." Epona gave Link one last look before galloping off.


	3. Chapter 2 Forest of Despair

Chapter 2: Forest of Despair

The sun remained missing as Link struggled to get into the center of the forest. There was a legend of a race that hid in the forest under a protective guardian that has nearly the power of a god. Link crept, not knowing what he wanted to do. He stared down at the sword wanting revenge. He remembered Ganondorf from his dream, and knew that evil had appeared upon Hyrule.

Sitting there, a small light danced among him, watching his movement. Link looked up, with his watery eyes following the small purplish orb dancing about. The orb darted in front of Link's eyes.

"Hello," she said, "Are you lost?" she added checking over the boy.

Link sat there, not even listening to the small sprite's words. Staring at the sword that Ganondorf gave him to be part of the army, and then killed his grandmother. How was he supposed to trust anyone?

"My name is Compa. If I may, I can lead you to the village of the Kokiri. Just follow me."

Hesitant, he stood up and stared at Compa. She flew with grace, zigzagging amongst the branches. Link stared blankly ignoring the moving light.

"Please, come on boy," she pleaded.

Link nodded ad gripped his sword tightly. Her words echoed through his mind mimicking the tone Ganondorf used. The one word, boy rang deeply in his mind, and in a blind rage, swung his sword at Compa.

"HEY!" she yelled darting away from the slashing blade. "What are you doing?"

"Just stay away from me," he said coldly as he swung again.

"Knock it off! Don't you understand I am of the forest and am trying to help?"

Link stopped in mid swing. His grandmother's words flooded his mind reminding him of the protection and the guidance of the forest.

"I'm sorry," he said throwing the blade away. "It's been a bad morning," he continued sitting back down.

"Yeah, I know," Compa replied. "I was told to find you by the order of the Great Deku Tree. He sensed that you would and why. So, let's get going, and bring that sword. The Great Deku Tree also mentioned a terrible evil upon the land, and we may need it."

He stood up and stared at Compa, grasping for the sword and placing it back in its sheath. Compa flew ahead going in between the branches, and Link followed. As the forest thickened, he reached for his sword cutting a path. The sky had completely vanished and darkness grew.

"Oh, no! Something has happened to the village. It used to be right here," Compa noticed.

Link looked around, listening to the rustling the wind made. Compa went above to get a better view, and with the darkness billowing in, to no avail. Link smelled an odor unfamiliar to him making his face match his tunic.

"Link! I know that smell. Be on your guard. Goriyas are near. They specialized in boomerangs and are highly accurate. They must have taken over the forest."

Link knelt down keeping a low balance. He sniffed around, and he was surrounded. He sat there a moment, listening to the change in the wind and when he heard it, he dodged the first the boomerang. The second glanced him enough to knock him down, and then like vultures, they surrounded him. Goriyas were terrifying creatures. They were like large humanoid doglike creatures. They stood towering over Link, snarling. Two of them wore red tunics, while the third one wore a blue tunic.

"On your feet, Hylian! You're a little lost to be in a forest,"the Goriya in the blue tunic said. The smell of his breath blew into Link's face, causing the young boy to feel squeamish..

"What are you doing in the forest?" Compa demanded.

"I was told by the leader that outsiders would be brought to him," the Goriya responded.

"Why would the Great Deku Tree send you when he banished you from the forest?"

"He didn't. The new leader did."

"New leader?"

"Yes. And now if you don't mind, I have to report this outsider to him. Guards, bring the outsider."

"Yes, sir," the two replied as they each went under an arm and carried the small lad.

"Ah, the master of the forest will be most pleased with this capture."

"What master of the forest?" Compa asked following them.

"You will see, pixie," the Goriya responded.

As they walked through the forest, Link saw many children his age toiling in the dirt. The area was void of trees as the children worked in the many holes carrying out various ores and gems.

"What are the Kokiri doing?" Compa asked.

"They are searching for something, something that the master wants to help everyone in the forest."

Soon, they were facing a small opening of a cave that burrowed beneath the ground. Inside, a voiced echoed, "What have you brought me this time, Yogari?"

"I find this outsider in the forest and brought him to you, master," Yogari said kneeling before the entrance.

A small figure cloaked in a deep green stepped forward. "Stranger, what business do you have in the Forest of the Kokiri?"

Link glared straight ahead at the shadowy figure gasping for air. "I was…told…to come…here."

"Who told you to come here?"

"My grand…mother. She told…me…that the…Great Deku Tree…would look…after…me."

"Your grandmother and the Great Deku Tree had business then," he said thinking over the words. "I'm sorry, but the Great Deku Tree is no longer in charge, and I don't have time for you."

Compa barged in, "What do you mean the Great Deku Tree is no longer in charge? I demand you reveal yourself!"

The figure looked up at the glowing dot circling around Link. "Fine then," he continued as he pulled back the cloak. "I am Midoro."

Link's jaw dropped as Compa continued, "But, you're a…"

"Part of the Kokiri," Midoro finished. He was just like the other children, except his eyes were cold. A short grin appeared. "Why did you leave your grandmother to come to the forest?"

Link still laboring from the assault and the stench replied, "Ganon…dorf."

"Ganondorf?" Midoro repeated. "You mean the great king of the desert?"

"Yes. He killed…my…grand…mother, and…I was…forced…to flee," he said holding back the tears as the scene of his grandmother falling before him flashed through his head.

Midoro stood there for a moment, "Yogari, take the outsider to the jail for now while we decide what to do with him."

"Yes, master," He complied. "Guards, follow me."

They backtracked back to where the Kokiri mines were and ducked into one of the openings. "Wasn't this the Lost Woods?" Compa asked.

"It's the Lost Mines now."

They continued taking lefts and rights as they meandered through the mines. "The Sacred Meadow," Compa whispered. A large red statue of a knight stood at the entrance. Wolf like creatures called Wolfos snarled at the incoming visitors. At the end of the small grassy opening, a great building stood. Before they reached the steps, Yogari swiftly turned and there was a smaller opening that led to a small cave. Inside a tiny candle flickered allowing Link to barely make anything out. A loud clank echoed through the small room, and suddenly, Link felt his body soar.

Link landed with a nasty thud, and he just laid there, refusing to get up as tears welled up in his eyes. Compa went through the bars, checking on the lad, "Are you hurt?"

Link sat there quietly playing the day through. Flashbacks of his grandmother flew through his head, and the gaze Ganondorf held reminded him of his nightmare and the young girl. Now, he was a wounded and caged animal, forced to grow up so fast with impending doom about to ravage the world. He didn't ask for this.

Compa tried nudging Link, but he was too big. "Link, we need to escape and find the Great Deku Tree."

"You won't find him," Midoro interrupted as he drew near. "And to make sure the Hylian does not meddle with my progress, I am having him sent to Death Mountain.

"Why Death Mountain?" Compa asked.

"I was just informed that the Dralfos are looking for anyone to be used as a sacrifice for their god. This Hylian is the perfect tribute in solidifying our allegiance."

"Sacrificed?" Compa was now worried for Link.

"Yogari will escort the Hylian and drop him off. As for you, Compa, I suggest you stay in the woods."

"No, if the Great Deku Tree was supposed to look after this boy, then I will do it."

"Fine. Be sacrificed with him."

The Goriyas flipped Link up, causing his head to bang against the wall, knocking him out. Yogari ordered, "Let's move out." Soon they were leaving the forest with Link unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3 Enter Courage

Chapter 3: Enter Courage

Link awoke in the middle of a desolate field. He slowly got to his feet and after a few moments of his knees wobbling finally stood without worry. He scanned the empty horizon seeing nothing but dark clouds. Even the grass had turned brown from the lack of sunlight. He reached for his sword, and it was missing.

"Compa! Compa!" he yelled. The strange thing was that his voice didn't create an echo. The sounds immediately died as they escaped the lad's lips.

Link stared down at the tainted ground and went to kick a rock when he felt the ground shaking. The earth shook violently knocking the boy down. As he struggled to regain his composure, he noticed a pointed edge slowly rising out of the ground. Soon four other pillars accompanied the obelisk as the whole thing raised out of the ground. In a few moments, Link sat there staring at a large castle.

Link stared, adjusting his eyes as the structure appeared hazy. The castle boasted four corner towers, each unique. The back left was wrapped in an eternal flame. The fire was bright and nearly blinding as it illuminated that particular corner of the land. Over to the other back corner, storm clouds raged. Lightning repeatedly struck the tower, sending a thunderous aftershock across the lands. The near left corner was covered by an abyssal shadow. The shadow was so intense that the tower seemed nonexistent. The last corner tower looked much older than the others. Rocks and bricks fell, and as more fell, the more complete the tower looked. Link was confused by this structure.

Link scanned the middle tower as it rose higher than the other four. Near the top a large clock ticked. As the hands reached for the heavens, the bells shook, deafening everything in the path. Link quickly placed his hands on his ears as he still locked his eyes on the clock. As the bells slowly drew to an end, the clock face slowly opened revealing a large eye in the center. The eye scanned the land and it quickly targeted Link.

Dumbfounded, Link stood still. "Move!" the cloaked individual said knocking Link out of the way. A laser whipped past the two searing the ground, causing the grass to quickly catch fire. "Oh no!" the figure cried. "Follow me."

Link stood up and quickly followed the figure. The mysterious person was quite fast and agile running through the open land. Link mimicked the agility of the figure dodging the lasers from the tower. With each miss, the earth grew bright with embers and soon, the land was shrouded in a dark flame.

"Quickly, just a little further and we should be out of the way." Shortly, there was a tiny wooden building. The two rushed through the door closing it shut. "The eye quits shooting once it loses its target the mysterious figured continued.

Link looked around the room. This was his, but Ganondorf burned it down. Link, more confused than ever looked at the small rocker in the corner where his grandmother told him stories of a great hero who defied a terrible king and brought peace to a chaotic land. "It can't be," Link muttered. "This is my home."

"It can't be," the figure replied pulling the cloak off. "My dad just built this house."

Link stared intently at the new exposed girl. It was the one from his nightmare, lying there while the stormed raged. She had long blonde hair with firm blue eyes and a fair complexion.

Puzzled, the girl asked, "Are you ok?"

"You're the one from my nightmare."

"Tell me the nightmare."

"It was storming and the rain was hard and heavy. A tall man in black with green skin and that red hair stood over me. You were lying unconsciously or dead. I always woke up when he started to swing that sword."

"Interesting. I have had the same nightmare since I was little."

"Yeah, but it's no nightmare. That man, Ganondorf came to the farm and killed my grandmother."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I should introduce myself. I am Zelda."

Link continued to stare at Zelda, "I'm Link."

"Please to meet you, Link. Where are you from?"

"Hyrule."

"You can't be from Hyrule. I never saw you before in my life and I know every citizen."

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"This is Hyrule."

"It can't be."

"I'm afraid it is."

Zelda looked down upon her right hand a small triangle slowly radiated. She looked curiously at the pulsing glow of the triangle.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked.

"Well, my family line is entrusted with a piece of the Triforce. It only radiates when it is near another that has it or is worthy of a piece."

"Triforce?"

"The Triforce is a holy relic created by the goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru. Din used her flaming power and carved the earth. Farore courageously gave life to the land, while Nayru offered her eternal wisdom to the living so that they could rule themselves. After the world was created, they left Hyrule at a connecting point in the heavens forming the Triforce. This holy relic is made of three parts: Power, Courage, and Wisdom. These parts were scattered. I have the Triforce of Wisdom," Zelda said flashing her hand. Link could see an outline of three connecting triangles with only one brightly shining.

"What about the other two pieces?"

"The people are chosen by the goddesses who strongly hold those attributes. They seem to think you're worthy of a Triforce piece."

"Why me?"

"No one knows," Zelda said as she drew near Link. "I was told to pass this on to the one worthy."

"I can't take it."

"You have no choice. Look at your hand."

Link looked down at his left hand and the lower right triangle glowed brightly. It rivaled the lower left on Zelda's hand. "What does it do?"

"No one knows, Link. It is very mysterious."

"Where's the third one?"

"The evil king uses it to rule over the land. This Hyrule reflects his black heart. Link, we must get it back and unite the Triforce."

"What will that do?" Link wondered.

"It is said that whoever controls the Triforce controls the goddesses. If we can do that, we can rebuild Hyrule to the way it was."

"The nightmare!"

"What about it?"

"What if that nightmare showed us that Ganondorf would unite the pieces? Wouldn't he be unstoppable then?"

"Link., that was a nightmare, but together you and I will defeat him. But I need you to believe you can be that hero, Link."

"Ok, Zelda. I don't want anyone else to suffer from his greediness."

In the midst of talking, the dark embers quickly approached the house. "Zelda, the house!"

"Do not worry. As long as this barrier is up, the house is immune to harm."

Link looked out the window as the flames wrapped around the house. The heat grew intense, but the wood refused to bow to the power of the flame. Embers would jump onto the wood to slowly die. The cackling soon grew to a dull roar, and soon the fire passed by. Link looked out the window and the grass was unfazed.

Link grew faint, the house slowly became distorted, "Are you ok?" he saw Zelda mouth, but it was Compa's voice. Link blinked and upon opening his eyes saw a great mountain path ahead. The smell from the Goriyas stiffened him up as Compa asked once again, "Are you ok?"

Link muttered, "I had the strangest dream."

"Well, wake up. We're close to the Dralfos." Compa alerted him.


	5. Chapter 4 Draconia

Chapter 4: Enter Dralfos

As they walked further up the Death Mountain trail, volcanic ash blanketed the area. Link could easily smell the sulfur and it reminded him of the wood burning from his grandmother's house. With each step, the path gradually transformed from a smooth surface to a jagged and rocky surface. The sun was brightly overhead intensifying the heat reflecting off the already heated stones.

The Goriyas carrying Link were panting already exhausted from the long hike. "Can we just leave the boy here?" one of the guards asked.

"No," Yogari snapped. "We nearly to the cave entrance anyways. Once we turn the boy over, we'll head back."

Both guards lowered their heads in defeat. Link was still groggy from recovering from the blow to the head. His eyes squinted as he tried to awaken himself after the dream. The sun blinded the boy who in a short time was accustomed to the darkness of the forest. Even as he stared down, the reflection of the rocks proved to be too much light. He struggled trying to free himself.

"Knock that off," the other guard demanded.

"Yogari turned and saw Link struggling trying to break free. "Drop him," he said.

The guards released Link, and he quickly fell to the ground with a loud thud. In the process, he quickly managed to rub his eyes and get them to focus to the intense brightness.

"Hylian," Yogari continued "back on your feet and let's get going. Once you're with the Dralfos, you can rub your eyes to your heart's content."

Link stood shielding his eyes from the sun. He followed closely to Yogari while the other guards walked behind him boomerang in hand in case he should make a run for it. Walking a few steps, fatigue strongly set in and soon found himself falling over. In an instant the guards grabbed his arms and again were carrying the boy.

Within a few moments, the group was at a small entrance to a cave, and a faint orange glow resonated with shadows periodically walking back. Yogari yelled, "DRALFOS!"

Soon, a large creature was walking out of the cave. It was a large reptilian-like beast, walking on his strong hind legs. His arms covered in a scaly green, and sword-like claws extended from the hands. The face was narrow and long, with rows of sharp teeth. He had a set of thick wings that folded around his chest and midsection as if it were armor. "Who daresss climbsss Death Mountain and demandsss usss?" the creature said hissing.

Yogari answered, "I am Yogari of the Goriyas. I come from the forest with an offering from the great Midoro for your god." The guards placed Link at the Dralfos's feet. "Please accept this Hylian as an offering to the allegiance between the Dralfos, Kokiri and the Goriyas."

The Dralfos walked around studying the Hylian. After a few moments, "Thiisss should be enough to appeassse the great god. I accccept thissss tribute." He bent over and quickly tossed Link over his shoulder with relative ease.

The Dralfos carried Link into the cave. Hidden deep was a dragon metropolis. Many dragon-like creatures were wondering about. A few were flying carrying large stones. Near the back was a waterfall. Instead of water coming out, lava poured out forming a small fiery stream that meandered through the great city. Whenever a Dralfos felt fatigue, one would quickly fly through the inferno of the waterfall allowing the heat to allow a quick rejuvenation. With each passing step, the heat burned the lungs, and sweat began to drip from the lad.

"I…ne… I" Link stuttered.

"What isss that, Hylian?"

"Need, need. wa..aa..tteerr."

"Well, we don't have any of that."

Compa went down, "He needs water. The heat is killing him!"

"Get away, pixxie! Water doesssn't exxissst in the exxxtreme heat. He isss to be the sssacrifice that helpsss liberatesss the Dralfosss from thisss cruel prison."

"Doesn't your sacrifice have to be alive to work?"

The Dralfos stopped, "Aragni will determine that."

"Well, let's get going," saying whatever she could to help Link get some water quickly.

The Dralfos began walking again. Each step seemed slower than the last. Within a few steps, the Dralfos was standing before a great altar. The Dralfos placed Link on a long slab of rock. Link could feel the heat seeping through his body as he stared into the blinding sun. Compa could see the dying lad struggle to get fresh, cooler air into his lungs.

"I see you brought another sacrifice, Solof," the other said with no problem. This Dralfos was slightly larger than the one that brought Link. He was also covered in a magnificent crimson scales.

"Yesss. By Midoro of the forest."

"I see. The boy is still alive, which is impressive."

"Yesss. He sssaid ssssomething about wa…wat….water," Solof said remembering water.

"Water?" Aragni asked. "Why does the creature need water?"

Compa flew in, "Water rejuvenates him as fire does for you!"

Aragni stood there learning of water. "There is a strange liquid that falls from the sky, but it melts before it reaches the crater."

"That's rain, one of the sources of water," Compa tried to explain. "It is essential for life in Hyrule."

"Rain," Aragni repeated. "But we need to stop. Too much time has past, and we must prepare the offering immediately if we are to please our god."

Link began writhing as he choked on the heated air. The crater was now spinning and he could no longer make out the words Aragni and Compa were saying. As the crater spun in Link's eyes, the edges grew fuzzy and soon the whole room was encompassed in a blur.

"Link! NO!" Compa yelled seeing that Link's eyes were slowly closing. His breathing had become so shallow that his chest hardly moved. "HURRY!" She pleaded to Aragni.

"I was hoping to finally have a live one for the god," Aragni said with his head down. "I just hope that he accepts this sacrice."

Compa now baffled, "You never gave you god a live sacrifice?"

"No," Aragni went on. "Every sacrifice has usually perished before entering Draconia. The god has demonstrated a disappointment in our race because of it."

"Then, hurry up and allow this to be a live sacrifice your god can be proud of," Compa said trying to bait Aragni. She figured Link was as good as dead anyways and needed to do anything it took to get him water.

"Begin the ritual!" Aragni cried.

Link's eyes closed as the voices jumbled into a dull roar. Soon, he could not tell the difference between that roar and the grumbling of the volcano, and soon all he could see was complete darkness followed by an eerie silence.


End file.
